bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sorrowful Battle! Ichigo vs. Sado
|image = |kanji = 哀しみの戦い！一護VS茶渡＆織姫！ |romaji = Kanashimi no tatakai! Ichigo VS Sado & Orihime! |episodenumber = 359 |chapters = Chapter 454, Chapter 455, Chapter 456 |arc = The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc |previousepisode = Clash?! Xcution Attacks Ginjō |nextepisode = Ichigo vs Uryū?! Who is the Traitor?! |japair = February 7, 2012 |engair = September 14, 2014 |opening = Harukaze |ending = MASK }} is the three hundred and fifty-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo and Kūgo catch their breath at a secret hideout and formulate a plan. They go to Tsukishima's mansion and engage in battle. Summary Isshin and Urahara walk down the street during the night in silence. Isshin carries a blue, glowing sword. Ichigo and Kūgo Ginjō catch their breath. Kūgo informs Ichigo that they should be safe here for a while and that he kept the place in the event that Tsukishima found all of their safe houses. Not even Riruka or Kutsuzawa know of the hideout. Ichigo frustratingly questions why this is happening. He grabs Kūgo by his collar, claiming it's his fault for dragging him into the mess. Kūgo agrees with him and apologizes. Ichigo lets go of him and says that he knows they were only trying to help and that it's not their fault. Kūgo tells him that it's nobody's fault and not to blame himself. Kūgo tells Ichigo what Yukio said before he was attacked, that they finally remembered. Ichigo wonders what he could mean by that. Kūgo states that he thought Tsukishima had the ability to disrupt memories, but that things seemed to become clearer to them after they remembered. He believes that Tsukishima's power may actually be a manipulation of the past. He speculates that Tsukishima's Book of the End is a Fullbring which uses a bookmark, but if a new power may have risen from Book of the End then it would coincide with its original form as a bookmark. He goes on to say that Tsukishima might be able to place his presence in the pasts of people he cuts down. Ichigo wonders if it's even possible, but Kūgo doesn't have an answer. Kūgo adds that the people who have been affected seem like it's not a matter of trusting or distrusting Tsukishima, but that he was always in their pasts. He tells Ichigo that they weren't confused and didn't lose their memories, and to them Ichigo and himself are crazy for not knowing Tsukishima. Ichigo asks if killing Tsukishima would return the others to normal. Kūgo says that there's no guarantee and that they may become hated as killers by their friends and families, but it's their only option to sever the bond between them and Tsukishima. He then asks Ichigo if he can really kill Tsukishima when there's no guarantee that it will undo the effects. Yukio disrupts them, commenting that they are having a disturbing conversation. Kūgo activates his Fullbring and fires a blast at Yukio. The two of them escape to the streets and Ichigo questions Kūgo, since he was supposed to be the only person who should have known about the hideout. Kūgo replies that them making their escape comes first. Yukio catches up to them and Kūgo asks how he knew he'd be there. He tells him the way he always finds them. He presses a few buttons on his handheld video game and a green, plane-like object appears on Kūgo's arm and flies to Yukio. Yukio adds that he always know where each of them are whenever they get separated. He tells them to come along and that neither he nor Tsukishima are angry with them and that they feel sorry for them. Ichigo agrees, to Kūgo's surprise. He tells Kūgo that he's bringing them right to Tsukishima, just what they needed and that he's made up his mind. Uryū is shown at the hospital getting ready to leave. Kūgo and Ichigo cautiously walk through a forest path, following a few steps behind Yukio. They arrive at a large mansion in the forest. Tsukishima opens the door, Ichigo tries to rush towards him, but is stopped by Kūgo who tells him that it could be over in one slash if Tsukishima's powers are what he thinks they are. Tsukishima shows them that he is unarmed and that he doesn't want to fight. He invites them inside to talk. Ichigo questions if he really thinks they'll walk into a house that may have potential traps. He tells him that if he wanted to set a trap, then he would have set it in the forest on their way here. Kūgo begins to walk inside and Ichigo follows. Ichigo's friends and sisters welcome him back and ask what took him so long. Kūgo tells him it's alright and that they consider not only Tsukishima a friend, but him as well and that they won't attack him without warning. Yuzu tells Ichigo that Tsukishima isn't angry at all. They all tell Ichigo to apologize. Unable to bear it, Ichigo runs after Tsukishima. As Ichigo runs up the stairs he thinks of how he wants to kill Tsukishima immediately, but that he couldn't fight him in there without dragging everyone else into the fight. He finally reaches the room and quickly opens the door. Inside he finds the other members of Xcution. Ichigo is shocked and Tsukishima appears behind him and comments that Ichigo is brimming with energy. Ichigo jumps back and Tsukishima states that he thought he didn't like him, but maybe not since Ichigo just voluntarily cornered himself between Tsukishima and the Fullbringers. An explosion occurs and Kūgo tells Ichigo that he destroyed the stairway, and that Yukio is about the only person who can possibly come up there. He informs him that there's nothing holding him back and to fight with everything he's got. Ichigo activates his Fullbring with no hesitation. He charges at Tsukishima who is shocked speechless due to Ichigo's stunning speed. Ichigo has Tsukishima on the run. He is barely able to keep up with Ichigo's speed. The Fullbringers try to but in, but are stopped by Kūgo. Tsukishima takes to the air and Ichigo creates a large cross of Reiatsu on the hilt of his sword, much like that of his previous Fullbring. Four discs of Reiatsu, once again resembling his previous Fullbring are fired and hit Tsukishima. He gathers a large amount of Reiatsu to the sword and strikes Tsukishima on his arm. He comments that Ichigo has come a long way in a short amount of time. Ichigo tells him to say compliments while he can and that he came here to kill him. Someone then breaks through the window and Ichigo dodges the attack. When the smoke clears Ichigo is shocked to see Sado and Orihime with their powers activated, guarding Tsukishima. Orihime uses her Sōten Kisshun to heal Tsukishima's arm. Ichigo tells her not to heal his arm. She ignores the warning and Tsukishima compliments her on her healing skills. Sado steps in front of them and Ichigo asks if he and Orihime are like the others. Sado doesn't know what he means by that and tells him that he is confused, since Ichigo is the one who's different. He asks Ichigo why he's doing this and Orihime asks if he has forgotten how Tsukishima has helped them. Orihime and Sado recall several of their memories that include Tsukishima in the many events that have occurred and him fighting alongside Ichigo during many of his major battles. Sado reminds him that it was all thanks to Tsukishima that he was able to overcome his enemies. Sado and Orihime then remember Tsukishima being with them when they fought their first Hollows. He tells him that the whole reason they were able to come this far was because of Tsukishima. Tsukishima then appears behind Ichigo and asks him if he understands what's going on. Ichigo slashes at him, but misses and is thrown through a wall. Xcution Dictionary Tsukishima goes to explain his Fullbring, Book of the End. Orihime then shows him that she has made a strange dessert. She tells him that she made it in memory of when he taught her how to make the dessert. On his left side, Sado holds a bear costume, asking Tsukishima if he remembers it. Sado recalls when he was feeling depressed and Tsukishima dressed up in the suit and let him snuggle him. Sado cries in happiness, thanking him. Tsukishima thinks that he may have inserted the wrong kind of memories. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights * Ichigo Kurosaki & Kūgo Ginjō vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima & Xcution Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * * (flashback) Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * (flashback) Resurrección used: * (flashback) Fullbring used: * * * Ichigo Kurosaki's unnamed Fullbring * * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes